Of Strangers and Kaitous
by Two Paths
Summary: Summary inside the first chapter. Crossover between Time Stranger Kyoko and Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne


Of Strangers and Kaitous

Hello! It's K-chan here! Finally me and O-chan are writing our first joint fic! The idea of the beginning was mine, so I'm writing the first chapter. This is a crossover between Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, and other series of Arina Tanemura, Time Stranger Kyoko. Me and O-chan personally love both series, that's why it seemed easy to work out.

Summary: It's three years after the both series. 20-year-old Kyoko gets a mission from her father, the god of time, Chronos. Somewhere about nine centuries in the past, there is a growing evil, that impends to destroy the whole future. If Kyoko can't stop it in time, the future she had learnt to know will disappear, and so will all the people she loves. Kyoko must also find a girl named Maron, who she is reincarnation of, so that she can protect her from this evil force.

I nor O-chan own nothing of the both series! They both belong to absolutely amazing Arina Tanemura-sama! We don't own the song either! It's Amy Grant's "River Lullaby", and it's in The Prince of Egypt! English is not our first language!

* * *

Sucking noises. A burp. A giggle.

20-year old Jin Kyoko looked down at the small figure in her arms, on her lap. A baby girl with dark hair and blue eyes, who had currently finished her lunch.

Kyoko had been married with Jin Sakataki for three whole years now. The result of their love was on her lap. Their first child, Jin Kiyu, named after the woman Kyoko called her mother, even though they had no blood bonds. But after all, Kyoko was using Kiyu's old body to stay on the Earth, so it just felt right. She and Sakataki had agreed so.

Kiyu had her father's looks, no one questioned it. They shared the same hair colour and the same eyes, but Kiyu was her mother's daughter, no doubt. Her liveliness, her energetic moves, her already so stubborn nature…they all shone with Kyoko's nature. Though Kyoko had matured through parenthood, she was still pretty much the same girl she had used to be three years ago. Her appearance had not changed either, except that her brown hair had turned slightly reddish.

Karen and the Bird Stranger Toba had gotten married not too long after Kyoko and Sakataki had. Mizuno and Sarai had not yet got as far(Mizuno was still stubborn). They were still in relationship though, and Kyoko had no doubts that Sarai would drop the question soon enough. Hizuki and Ui…well, Hizuki still did not give in much on her. Ui was still pretty childish, and Kyoko actually had doubts that her not blood-related younger sister actually felt something like "childhood crush" for Hizuki. To them get farther would take more time, that Ui could catch up more with life and stop acting like a kid. The king and Chocola were just like before. But The Dark Stranger Yami and the Snow Stranger Setsuna had a growing friendship for the past three years, and Kyoko knew Yami really liked Setsuna. It was just a matter of time for them.

Kyoko had been allowed to stay upon the Earth for good. She just needed to take care of his Goddess of Time responsibilities once in a while. It wasn't that much, usually just about once a month, and only for a few days. Kyoko and her father, the God of Time Chronos, had developed an inner telepathy-link that Chronos could call Kyoko with, if there was something to take care of. By the three years that had passed, their relationship also had sorta grown in the father-daughter level. It was still a bit plain, but they did care for each other. Kyoko now really felt that she had two homes. One at the Time Space and the other on the Earth. Kyoko sighed happily. It was all just so perfect.

Kyoko then herd the familiar jingle in her head **_'Kyoko…Kyoko…Kyoko…'_** 'Father? I wonder what he wants now?' But the young Goddess of Time knew Chronos never called her without a real reason. As much as she hated to go and leave her daughter again, she knew she shouldn't argue. So, she just walked over to Kiyu's cradle and placed the small baby girl in it. Just when she was about to leave, she felt a thigh grip in her hair. She saw the little girl gripping it with the whole fist. Kyoko tried to move, but the grip only tightened. Kyoko sighed, her daughter could be so stubborn sometimes… But luckily she also knew how to make her to let her go. She took the baby girl once more in her arms, and sang with soft, quiet voice… "Hush now, my baby 

_Be still love, don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember_

_My lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_Drift on a river_

_That flows through my arms_

_Drift as I'm singing to you_

_I see you smiling_

_So peaceful and calm_

_And holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Here in my arms_

_Safe from all harm_

_Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still, love, don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_I'll be with you when you dream_" As Kyoko stopped singing, the baby had already fallen in a deep slumber. Kyoko had made that lullaby song herself. Sometimes it was the only thing that made Kiyu calm down. Kyoko then put Kiyu back to the cradle, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"_I'll try to be back soon"_she whispered. Then, she used her powers, and transferred herself into the Time Space.

* * *

"It's been a while Father" Kyoko said, standing now behind the God of Time, who was not facing her.

"It sure has, Kyoko. Everything has been peaceful for a while"

"What is my new mission?" Kyoko asked, hoping to get away with it as soon as possible. Her family on the Earth knew about her sort of 'double-life', but she knew they still worried after her every time she disappeared.

"This mission is unfortunately big and dangerous, but you're the only one who can do it. I can no longer travel through time, and you're my only follower"

"What is the mission about?" Kyoko asked, hoping not to sound too hurt. It seemed this time her job would take longer time

"This mission is going to take you to past, back to the 20th century. There, some evil force is starting to gather. We are not sure about the reason, but it seems that this evil has come from the future, and tries to change the past for some reason" Chronos said with a hard tone, still not facing his daughter

"From the future? Like the Demon People?" Kyoko shivered even at the mention of the Kirito people of destruction.

(A/N: In the case you don't know what Kirito is, they are new-made humans that's blood has been mixtured with something else, like flowers, leaves, snakes, fishes…there is more different breeds than you can count)

"A little, but we don't think it's them. For all we know they are dead"

"So…my mission is to stop this evil force from changing the past?" Kyoko asked

"Yes, but you also have another job on the side. In the past, you have to find a girl named Maron Kusakabe, your incarnation. We think this evil force is trying to affect her somehow. If she were destroyed, you would not have been born either, and you would not have stopped the evil from taking over"

"I…have an incarnation?"

"Yes. Maron herself is incarnation of the legendary Jeanne D'Arc. She's about your age now. You'll be entering the same college she goes"

"College?! Father…I haven't gone to a real school for three years! I've only been home-tutored! How will I handle everything?"

"I'm sure you'll figure out something." Chronos said, and Kyoko could hear amusement in his voice at her exclamation

"How…how long this is going to take me away from home?" Kyoko then asked with a little desperate voice

"I'm not really sure, actually. It can take only a week, or…it can take years"

"Y-years? But what about all of my friends? My family? Kiyu?" Kyoko asked, now horrified

"I'm sorry Kyoko, I truly am. But, if you don't go on this mission…everything you know, everything you love, most likely will disappear without leaving any mark or memories behind. A little like when you had left Ui's body, remember?"

Kyoko did remember it more than lively. All that desperation, all that sadness when her beloved ones could not see or hear her. It had been horrible. Just thinking that all of them could disappear without leaving any mark, and the whole future could vanish…

"Alright…I'll do it" Kyoko said quietly, frowning "But I must say goodbye first. I can't disappear for God knows how long without saying anything"

"That's fine, but…I can't buy you much time. You can explain everything to the first person you come across, but no more or less than that. After that, you'll vanish into the time you're supposed to go"

"Al…alright" Kyoko said, though she was not completely satisfied with this. She knew she had no other choice. So, she just merely transported herself back to the exactly same spot she had left a while ago.

'Okay, must find someone fast' she thought, and left the room.

* * *

Okay, that's it! O-chan, you're on!

The 'we' Chronos was talking about, in case someone wondered, was him and the other gods.


End file.
